Pokemon: From Space and Time to Darkness
by Leaf and Sylv
Summary: The Story goes about a Lonely Leafeon that befriended a Sylveon that had a Pokemon Egg while he didnt knew that he would someday save the Universe..
1. Chapter 1: A new adventure began

_**Pokémon: From Time and Space to Darkness**_

_The story goes about a meteorite that fell from space that Rayquaza tried to stop, but he couldn't stop it, in fact he broke it in 3 meteors, one fell on the Altar of Time, other on the Temple of Space, and the last one on the Mt. Reversal, when one fell on the Altar of Time, Dialga was angry, and he thought Palkia caused it, while Palkia thought Dialga did it, Giratina was angry on Palkia and Dialga due filling Distortion World with black toxic clouds, so he absorbed Dialga and Palkia to the Distortion World and tried to destroy them, then the Space and Time got distorted and many pokemon from the future were bring to the past including Pokemons created by humans (Porygon, Mewtwo..). Later, Arceus was angry to Dialga Palkia and Giratina, so he teleported them in their own dimensions and absorbed their power to travel to other dimensions, but the Time and Space was still distorted.._

_This Adventure begins with a Leafeon named Leaf who lives in a forest named Blackthorn Forest along with his father (Flareon), his mother (Glaceon) and his 2 sisters (Espeon & Jolteon)_

**Episode 1: A new adventure began**

An earthquake was shaking the whole forest, my father was already outside seeking for shelters while my sisters Snow and Jolt and my mother Glace were looking for me, I was very scared because I literally was alone in the whole forest, I ran outside of my house and ran to the south while my family was in the north. When I escaped, the whole forest sank 16mts below the ground and I couldn't see my family, so I decided to see where the path goes, I was alone, I couldn't see any other pokemon in my way but then I saw one behind some rocks, it was strange, it had a pale cream and pinkish color with 2 bows so I decided to walk closer and talk to him/her but when I walked it was not there, it was behind me saying

"What do you want?! Leave me alone or d-die"

I realized it was a female and she was scared

"No, no I wasn't going to cause any harm, I just wanted to talk" I said

Then she was embarrassed saying "Oh, sorry, please forgive me… I thought you were some kind of bandit… Well HI! I am Sylv"

"Oh well I'm Leaf, by the way what are you? I never seen any kind of your species before" I said

"I'm a Sylveon, I also never seen another Sylveon on this region so I might be the last of the species" she said concerned "Also, I don't even know where to go, I'm always seeking for different shelters like caves and trees"

I was thinking and I said "Well I don't have anywhere to go so… Want to come with me?"

"Y-yeah yeah" she said nervously while she was blushing "B-but I also need to take care of this Egg…"

I was thinking if I could be like the father of that egg so I said "What if we both take care of that egg while we travel?" Then I started blushing "We would be like the parents of that egg"

She was blushing even more and didn't say any word, then she gave me the egg and said "Well let's go!"

Then suddenly a houndour and a zigzagoon appeared saying "Give us that egg and we won't do any harm!"

Sylv was scared so I said "You want this egg? Come get it then!" then the zigzagoon used quick attack on me and the egg was flying then Sylv catched it, then I used Swords Dance to power up my Leaf Blade, then the Houndour used ember on Sylv but she used Protect and I used Leaf Blade on Zigzagoon then he fainted "No! Zigzagoon! Grrr you will regret for attacking my partner!" Houndour said then he used Flamethrower on me, I almost fainted but then Sylv used Heal Pulse on me, so I recovered my energy, and then Houndour used Sunny Day to power up his fire attacks, and I used Nasty Plot to power up my Special Attack, then I used Solar Beam and Houndour used Flamethrower, I couldn't do anything and the flamethrower was almost on me, so Sylv came and used Hyper Beam to help me, I was surprised that she would know such move "What the!? HYPER BE…" Houndour said then fainted.

"Whoa Sylv, I didn't knew that you know Hyper Beam" I said surprised

"W-well I use it only in case of emergency…" She said blushing

"Well let's keep moving, I heard there is a little village in the bottom of Mt. Reversal, let's go there" I said

"All right, I'm with you" She said

Then we walked while I was holding the egg, I was asking myself why these two wanted this egg, and if it was true that Sylv is the last one of the Sylveon species… And I also felt something on her…..


	2. Chapter 2: Giratina and Mt Reversal

Episode 2: Giratina and Mt. Reversal

****Sylv and I were still walking to reach the village near Mt. Reversal, but when we looked at the sky, we saw a storm, so we stayed on a cave we found near a tree.

"I think we will stay the night here" I said "but we will need some leaves and water"

"You know rain is made of water right?" Said Sylv with a weird smile

"No, of course not… rain is made of lava duh…" I said sarcastically

Sylv went a little mad and she used hypnosis on me…

"(I want to play a little with him) Now Leaf, you are a pidove cutting a stone with your head (what?)" Said Sylv trying to Hypnotize me

"I am a pidove cutting a bow with my fangs…" I said

"(This didn't end very well…) OUCH –slaps Leaf's face-"

"HEY why you hit me" I said a little confused…

"You just bite me…(and it hurts…)" Says Sylv lamented

"Hah no, I was sleeping… Oh well, where did you put the leaves?"

Sylv face was angry and she slapped Leaf's face again

"Seriously stop doing that!" I said a little angry

"I-I'm sorry…" Says Sylv lamented…again then ran deeper to the cave

"Sylv, Wait where are you going!?" i screamed a little scared

I grabbed the Egg and followed Sylv deeper into the cave, then I found her looking at a stone tablet with footprint runes scribbled in it

"Uh… Sylv, sorry for yelling at you… Anyways what is this?" I said confused

"Leaf, can you read this?" She asked me with a scared voice

"Uh yeah, let's see…" I looked at the stone tablet and read it "Hmm 'There is a TINA who watches everything happening in the world, along with DIA and KIA but from the bottom of the universe' that's what it says"

After I read it, I noticed another stone tablet behind the one I just read, so I decided to read it too "Huh there's another, let's see… 'If you seek passage to TINA dimension, put your hand in the gold, and your Aura will be identified'"

"Hand in the Gold? What does that means?" Sylv asked confused

I was looking around to see if I find that 'Gold' then I found it

"Oh look, a golden tablet" I said "I'll read it… Hmm… 'the Hero used his Aura to enter TINA dimension. The Hero put his hand in the Circle and the Portal to the TINA Dimension opened' huh… Oh!" I found that 'Circle' and I put my hand in it to see what happened then a black-purple looking light covered my hand like a dark force

"Leaf…" She was scared "W-what is happening?"

After some seconds, the light disappeared from my hand and then I lifted it, then a darkish looking beam was shoot from my hand targeting a dark orb, then some kind of portal appeared and we were scared…

Sylv was Screaming "WAHH" then she used Hyper Beam on the orb but nothing happened, in fact the orb used some kind of mirror appeared then it shoot a darkish beam targeting me "LEAF!" She was screaming then she got in front of me and used Protect but it didn't work, then the orb shoot another dark beam targeting Sylv and we were dragged into the portal…


	3. Chapter 3: Minus the Minum

**Episode 3: Minus the Minun.**

So, Sylv and I got grabbed into the Portal and got teleported into the Distortion World.

"Ugh… Leaf? Leaf! Wake up!" Sylv was trying to wake me up because I was unconscious "(Leaf seems to be unconscious… I need to do something)" She was looking around to see if she can find something useful and she found something, but it wasn't an object, it was a Pokémon! "Uhm… HELLO? YOU THERE!" She was screaming to that Pokémon "(If I look closer, it seems that it was a Minun)"

"Huh..?(I hear a voice…) Said the Minun "(Huh what's that… another Pokémon!?) YOU THERE! WAIT THERE, ILL GET THERE!"

"(It heard me!) OK ILL WAIT HERE!"

The Minun was in mid-way to Sylv, but then I woke up…

"Uh… ..S-Sylv…" I was trying to talk but I couldn't because I was fainting

"! Leaf! (Oh god he's awake) A-are you ok?"

I wasn't able to say anything and I hardly could open my eyes

"Leaf… Oh, Leaf…" She was crying

Some minutes later, the Minun was here and he saw me lying in the ground

"Huh, what happened here?" Said the Minun

"Hello, I'm Sylv, but there's no time to talk, I need help with Him…"

"All right, but how did you got in this place? Also I'm Minus, an Explorer"

"Well, I can't explain now… But help me with Leaf please!"

Minus checked his Bag and grabbed out some Oran Berries and a Reviver Seed

"Here we go, eat this…" He gave me the reviver seed and I hardly could ate it…but I did eat it

"Sylv, take care of leaf for a second, I'll make a Tea with the Oran Berries"

"All right (I hope he gets better)" Then She was whispering to me "Leaf… you will get better, I know u will"

"Ok, here we go, drink this Leaf" He made me drink the Tea

When he gave me the Tea, I felt better, but I couldn't move at all, I couldn't talk but I could whisper…

"Sylv… W-who is he… Where are w-we…?"

"Leaf! You're awake!" She hugged me and kissed my forehead

"(Why I can't move…) Y-you, the Minun…"

"Huh? Yes?"

"Did you heal m-me?"

"Uh, yeah I guess, with some help of Sylv"

"T-thank you… Sylv… Thank you t-too…"

After I said that, I fell asleep…

"Leaf…" She was surprised and she thought I went unconscious again

"Sylv, he's ok, just asleep… I'll build a little shelter for us, tomorrow we will get out of this place… (I hope)" Then he looked at me with a sad face "Well, I'll better get to work"

Sylv fell asleep on my body, concerned of me…

"(Huh, Sylv fell asleep too… Well I finished the Shelter, I'll let her sleep on Leaf, I don't think she will move of that place… Oh well…) Good Night Sylv and Leaf" Then he went to sleep in the shelter


	4. Chapter 4: Darkrai

**Episode 4: Darkrai**

After I recovered my strength, we went together to find the portal that leads to the Over world, there were lots of Ghastlys, Dusklops and some Haunters. Minus showed us his awesome strength because Sylv's Hyper Beam was useless to these Pokemons because it's a Normal type move and I couldn't use Solar Beam because there was no Sun in the Distortion World.

"Say Minus, why are you in this place?" I asked Minus

"I'm lost; I used to be in a rescue team, but one day… I and my partner were on Mt. Reversal, because my partner said that a Pokemon in his dreams needed help on Mt. Reversal, and he wanted to go there, and I just said 'Ok' so we went there, and a weird purple looking beam shoot at me, and I was dragged into a portal, and then I got there. Now I'm trying to escape this place"

"But you said you were in an Exploration Team" Said Sylv

"My wish was to be in an Exploration Team, but in the end I became leader of a Rescue Team"

"And how long have u been in this place?" I asked

"Hmm… Like 2 or 3 months"

"Whoa, that's a lot of time, If I don't eat in 3 days, I get a heart attack, how do you…"

"Wait wait, you think I haven't eaten? Hah, somehow some crops grow in this place."

"You even made a house there? You're impressive Minus!" Sylv was amazed

Some time later, I saw a little hut in some weird hills, and I was wondering why Sylv treated me like her son when I was fainting, also, when I talk to Sylv she acts weird, like 'Oh y-yes Leaf?' and she was always in the right side of Minus, while I was in the Left side of him, he was like our boss in this place…

"So… Minus, that's your house?" I asked

"Yeah"

Then I whispered to Minus "Have you noticed Sylv has been acting strange lately?"

-Whisper-"Yeah, her face looks sad, and she's always watching the ground"

-Whisper-"Yeah… Oh by the way, did Sylv say something to me when I was fainting?"

-Whisper-"Well, yeah. She keeps saying 'You will get better Leaf, I promise' and before she went to sleep, she kissed your forehead and hugged you"

"(S-she kissed me?)" I was surprised, then I look at Sylv and said "Sylv, Is everything ok?"

"W-what, oh, yeah y-yeah, I'm fine" Then she started blushing and then looked at the ground

"(I think someone fell in love with Leaf hehehe)" Minus was thinking "Leaf" –whisper-"I think she's in love with a little Leafeon"

"Wait what? W-why you say that?"

-Whisper-"Don't you see? She's always blushing every time you talk to her, she doesn't looks directly at you, and she responds weird every time you talk to her"

"(Well he's a little… what am I saying he's saying the truth, well in fact I'm a little in love with her… But I didn't know that she was fully in love with me, I should ask her…)" "Sylv... Do you lo…" I was suddenly interrupted

"What is that?!" Said Minus

"Hello again, Leaf… You've grew a lot since we last meet, And I'll answer this little Minun question, I am Darkrai, the lord of all Derkmess!"

"(Derkmess?) "Everyone was thinking

"Uhm excuse me, but what is Derkmess?" I asked Darkrai

"I was trying to say DARKNESS!" Darkrai screamed and then shoot me a Shadow Ball

"Leaf!" Sylv screamed then ran at me

"Leaf!" Minus also screamed then ran at me

"D-don't worry…I'll be fine… Take THIS!" I shoot a Solar Beam at Darkrai

"What?! How did you attack me? Hmm… Leaf, I think you should WAKE UP!" Darkrai used Dark Void on me but I didn't see it coming

"WAAAH!" I screamed then appeared on my House "WAAAH W-where I am? Wait, this is my house? But I thought it got destroyed on that Earthquake…"

"Leaf?"

"(W-who said that, it isn't Sylv or Minus voice… But it sounds familiar… Huh someone is coming)"

"Leaf, are you ok? Why did you scream?"  
"(Mom?)" I was surprised….


End file.
